


Wally's Journey

by Are_you_a_writer15



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good Parent Joe West, Hurt Wally West, Minor Character Death, Protective Iris West, Protective Joe West, Protective Parent Joe West, References to Depression, Sibling Bonding, Wally West Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_a_writer15/pseuds/Are_you_a_writer15
Summary: Wally West's life fell apart when his mom told him she was sick.Fast forward five years he no longer has a mom.Instead he has a dad, a sister, and maybe a brother.All Wally's trying to do is figure out what he's supposed to do on this new journey.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West & Joe West & Wally West, Barry Allen & Wally West, Francine West & Wally West, Francine West/Joe West, Iris West & Wally West
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new version of a story I had already put out. I decided after going over it that I wasn't a huge fan of it, but I put it out to sorta push me in the direction of writing and releasing stuff. Now I've gone over it and made some changes. it's still not perfect so constructive criticism and comments are totally welcomed.

Looking in the mirror Wally West really took in his appearance. He looked exactly how he felt…rough. It wasn’t intentional he didn’t mean to let his appearance get so rough. Life for him had been super crazy with him moving to Central City after his mom was admitted into a hospital there. Wally’s whole focus after his mom wound up in the hospital was making sure he had the money to keep her in there and keep her comfortable. Because of that the last thing on his mind was making sure he got a haircut or remembered to shave. On top of all of that he also had to deal with trying to build a relationship with his father Joe and his sister Iris after being unceremoniously informed of their existence after his mom’s trip to Central City months prior.

The last six months of Wally’s life felt like going round-for-round with a prize fighter. He was getting knocked around and around and there felt like there was no reprieve for his pain. His mom was gone she had passed after unsuccessful attempts at treatment and Wally was barely hanging on. Wally didn’t know what to do he was by her side in her final moments and the only thing he felt was numb, he didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt the tears drop down and stain his shirt.  
His mom was gone.  
His rock was gone.  
The only family he had ever had was gone and Wally was all alone.

In the six months of learning to live life without his mom Wally West struggled. Francine West had been a constant in his life she was supposed to always be around, but to have her gone so early from it was more than Wally knew how to handle and that showed in his appearance. Don’t get it wrong Wally still bathed and changed his clothes, but the desire to put in any effort just wasn’t there anymore. He didn’t have his mom, no friends, and he barely had a relationship with his father and sister. Wally just didn’t see the purpose in trying anymore sometimes he just wanted to lay down and give up.

Wally knew that technically he wasn’t completely alone, he had a family his mother had made sure to connect him to them before she died, and her dying wish had been that Wally be willing to give them a chance for her and he had. Wally first met his sister and father at Christmas it was really spur of the moment he had been in town, and he had the address and decided to pay them a visit. Looking back showing up on Christmas probably wasn’t the best idea. Wally can admit that they weren’t the Brady Brunch. Things were to new and feelings were still to raw for anybody to just jump into a loving relationship, this wasn’t a T.V show, but they were trying.

It was awkward at first especially with Wally finding out that Joe basically already had another son. Barry Allen was weird, and Wally didn’t know what to make of him, but it didn’t really matter because he was rarely around. His sister Iris was cool he liked spending time with her until the whole drag racing fiasco. 

Wally had taken care of his mom and himself since he was a teen, and when she got sick bills started to pile up and he knew he needed to be responsible and get them paid, but a high school diploma didn’t offer him many options that would help him afford his moms medical bills and still leave him with money to take care of everyday life. The only way he saw himself getting the money was by drag racing. It was good money, and he was good at it. His sister on the other hand didn’t agree and she continuously meddled in his life until she wound up getting hurt. That made Wally take a pause on what he was doing his mom was gone now, and this was the only family he had left he didn’t want something to happen to it because he was falling apart and driving fast and living reckless was the only way he felt anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The missing piece of a puzzle no longer had.

Wally knew that his mother’s dream for him was that he finished school and found a career that he loved, so that is exactly what he was trying to do. Balancing school while trying to fit himself into a family that was already formed was proving to really be a struggle. Wally felt like the missing piece of a puzzle that had been thrown out already…useless.

Bonding with his family came easy in some ways and not so easy in others. Wally and Iris got a long pretty well when on their own. Wally liked having an older sister and he considered Iris to be pretty cool, but there were times when she played the role of annoying know-it-all big sister with a little touch of over protectiveness really well. Those were the times Wally missed being an only child. He learned early on that Iris was nosey and was prone to sticking herself into his life while being very vocal about the things that she disapproved of. Wally figures that’s why she’s such a good investigative journalist.  
Wally got his first taste of what having a big sister was like when it was found out that he was still drag racing. He had promised to quit after he handled everything with his mom, and with her being gone (something Wally still can’t stomach thinking about) because there was no longer a reason for him to do it.  
_He lied.  
_Wally lied.__

____

It wasn’t easy for him to stop racing he tried and tried but being in his car and driving fast is what kept him from drowning in his grief. When he was behind the wheel and driving fast for a race the only thing on his mind is to not crash, so much, so that he can’t focus on what’s really eating at him.  
While things were tentative with Wally and Iris the same couldn’t be said for Wally and Joe. Wally hadn’t really ever thought about not having a dad until he was older, he remembered learning about families in kindergarten and realizing his was different, but that wasn’t a problem because most of his friends families looked different then what his teacher talked about. It wasn’t until middle school where not having a dad started to weigh on Wally. He heard all of his friends complain about their dads and he only had a mom who wasn’t always around even when she was around to really be complained about, and that made him sad.

____

Meeting Joe for the first time was both a dream and a nightmare for Wally. He finally had a dad a living breathing father that he could reach out and touch. Wally was floating on air, but it didn’t last long before gravity came and pulled him right back down.  
_He had a son.  
_Joe had a son.  
_Joe had a son that was not Wally. _A son that was living and breathing and taking up space where Wally was supposed to fit in.  
_Joe had a son that got to grow up with all the things Wally wanted._____

This news made getting to know Joe hard for Wally. He couldn’t help but feel replaced. Wally pushed back against getting to know Joe truly as his father and it seemed as if Joe really didn’t want to take over that role since, he never seemed to treat Wally the same as his other kids. Wally figured Joe would have been put his foot down about drag racing if it were one of his other kids. It took for Iris to get hurt for Joe to step up and tell Wally that he was his father and not his friend and that left mixed emotions with him. On one hand his dad cared about him and wanted to be his dad, but on the other hand it took his sister getting hurt for Joe to step up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy remember comments are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is trying to understand how to fit into a family and be open and willing to accept all that comes with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know It has been so long since I updated this story life decided to donkey kick me in the chest and I've been dealing with that, but I am back and I hope you all enjoy. Remember comments are enjoyed and appreciated.

It was Friday after a crazy week for Wally and all he wanted to do was go back to his dorm and sleep for the weekend, but that wasn’t going to happen because he was invited to Joe’s for another family bonding session, this time it was movie night. Apparently, movie night was a staple of the West family bonding time and Wally was required to attend most of them if he was available. Not really feeling up to bonding all the time Wally was able to get out of most of them through claiming large amounts of homework, and there had been a few times where Joe or Barry’s work was responsible for ending some nights early or before they started. Wally couldn’t get out of family bonding this time around because Iris had threatened to show up to his school and pick him up. Deciding that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad time and that he didn’t want to deal with his sister’s wrath Wally went to Joe’s. 

Going to Joe’s had proven to be a bad idea Wally had forgotten that he had allowed his appearance to get rough in the few weeks since he had last seen his family. He was currently rocking a matted Afro and patchy facial hair he hadn’t gotten around to shaving off. Overall, Wally looked like he had seen better days and his family was shocked by his unkept and haggard appearance. 

Wally knew that he looked rough and he was willing to deal with any inquires, but his sisters “joking” remarks were a little bit too much for him now. Don’t get him wrong Wally could take a joke and had nothing against some gentle shading, but things for him were still a bit to raw and his relationship with Iris a little too new for him to really feel comfortable with her joking with him like she was. 

Wally had just had the week from hell, and he was not in any mindset to sit and socialize with this perfect family knowing he had never had that and didn’t know how to function in it. Growing up it was just Francine and Wally they only had each other and looking back on it there was nothing perfect about their life. Wally didn’t know it at the time but his mother had relapsed a few times in his childhood she would claim to have “headaches” but now he knows better and he understands what was really going on his mother was high and because of this he spent a lot of time alone. Spending so much time without a family Wally didn’t know how to function in one and having Joe and Iris always wanting to be involved in his life now was more than he knew how to handle. 

With all of the emotions with everything going on and Wally just wanting to find a place in this new family while simultaneously wanting to run away from it Wally broke down at Iris’s jokes crying right there in the living room in front or her and Joe and Barry. It was the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him.


End file.
